Beso Negro
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: O de cómo Hinata aprende a depilarse más debajo de la cadera pero demasiado arriba de las piernas. NSFW


∞ **Titulo** : "Beso negro"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII_ _ **.**_

∞ **Género** : Friendship

∞ **Ranting** NC17

∞ **N/A** Haikyuu no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Haruichi Furadate

∞ **Resumen:** O de cómo Hinata aprende a depilarse más debajo de la cadera pero demasiado arriba de las piernas. NSFW

…

 **Dia 13. Remming (Parte1)**

…

Hinata miro fijamente la máquina de afeitar de Kageyama, a diferencia de él, Tobio era propenso al crecimiento rápido de vello, todas las mañanas podía verlo parado frente al espejo del baño, ojos adormilados y espuma blanca alrededor de su mentón y mejillas, luego ese sonido vibrante y el olor a menta flotando antes del desayuno. Él por otro lado había tardado más en desarrollarse, en abandonar su púber cuerpo y comenzar con los cambios, molestas erecciones al despertar, voz más grave y músculos de piernas y omoplatos endureciéndose. Pese a que ambos ya eran unos adultos de más de 20 años. Universidad queriendo matarlos de lunes a viernes, Hinata no podía evitar sentirse herido en su orgullo ante los pocos centímetros que había podido alcanzar comparado con Kageyama.

—Hey Hinata, ¿Cómo quieres tus huevos?

La voz de Kageyama haciendo eco entre las baldosas y viajando desde la cocina le hizo sacudir su cabeza. Era domingo, Hinata podía sentirlo en cada una de sus extremidades perezosas que había arrancado de la cama casi sollozando, porque si no se levantaba le dejarían sin desayuno y el en verdad adoraba el café con leche y azúcar recién hecho junto a las tostadas francesas de receta secreta de su novio. Hundió la cara en el lavabo que había dejado llenarse de agua fresca, las puntas de sus cabellos enroscados hacia arriba humedeciéndose.

Yanchi lo había cortado la semana pasada, usando la maquina número 1 en la parte de abajo y rebajando el exceso en la de arriba. Un nuevo estilo, más moderno y que le hacía verse más adulto. Hinata se había sentido más ligero y un poco vacío. Cuando seguía mirándose en el espejo le resultaba extraño, un completo desconocido con marcas de besos profundas en la parte posterior de su cuello, Kageyama había tomado esa afición cuando de pronto no hubo más obstáculo entre la piel sensible y sus labios. Hinata había sentido entonces que podría adecuarse rápido a ese corte.

Seco su cara, y dio un último vistazo a la máquina de afeitar, su hermana había dejado una revista para chicas en su última visita. Shoyo la había encontrado por casualidad, cuando su chaqueta se perdió en el desastre que era la sala, entre cojines, ropa sin doblar y libros de filosofía. La revista había caído junto a su campera con gorro. Hinata había entonces olvidado su objetivo original y se había dejado caer sentado en el suelo, hojeándola, entre tipos de ropa, lugares para cita y maquillaje antes de llegar a la sección de sexo y curiosidades.

Hinata había enrojecido un poco ante el test de forma de pezones e higiene vaginal. Nunca había visto una chica desnuda en su vida, su amor de preparatoria por Kageyama no le había permitido desviar la atención hacia ninguna chica, ni de la escuela ni los deportes, su mundo orbitaba al lado de Tobio, nunca se había arrepentido de eso, pero había ocasiones, raras y aisladas, donde su curiosidad brotaba, donde Hinata se ponía pensar en los cientos de videos AV que Tanaka tenía y en lo nervioso que Kiyoko aún le ponía. Las mujeres eran lindas, siempre olían bien y eran suaves.

Shoyo continúo leyendo, sobre secretos de sexo, lo que se suponía que ellos, hombres, novios, maridos, amantes, les gustaban en ese ámbito. Fue el número 5, que hablaba sobre depilación genital y métodos menos dolorosos que Hiante se detuvo, halando el diminuto short de su pijama que se negaba a tirar a la basura, que vio la delegada línea de vello pelirrojo naciendo desde el final de su ombligo hacia abajo, rebelde y salvaje, rodeando la base de su miembro y más allá de sus testículos

Hinata abrió las piernas, sacando sus prendas, palpando entre sus glúteos. Kageyama nunca se había quejado por esa zona mientras ambos se mantuviesen limpios con lavados y usando mucho lubricante. Sería interesante probar pensó, aunque él no podría ver ni una mierda para depilarse por sí solo. Hinata admiro un poquito más a las mujeres, porque el de seguro y se cortaba ante su torpeza.

La idea enraizó en su cerebro, Hinata se pasó investigando la semana entera, la manera de hacerlo y no morir en el intento. Y llego a la conclusión que por seguridad, tanto física como mental necesitaría ayuda. Tendría que pedírselo a Kageyama y el domingo era el día perfecto para ello.

…

…

Kageyama había terminado haciendo tortitas dulces y omelet de huevo junto a la reacción de café diaria. Hinata ni siquiera se había dignado a sentarse, jugaba con el final de su suéter de algodón, Kageyama sabía que no traía nada por debajo, el pelirrojo solía quejarse del ardor que la ropa interior le provocaba después de alguna sesión de sexo agotadora como la que habían tenido durante la noche. Él podía entender eso a la perfección, ya que no solía utilizar camisas ante el escozor que dejaba los aruñones en su espalda.

—El desayuno va enfriarse tonto, anda comienza a comer de una vez —. Murmuraba Kageyama vertiendo el café en la tazas.

—Kageyama, yo…quería pedirte un favor.

—No hare más tostadas francesas para ti dentro de un mes, has comido demasiada harina últimamente, perderás tu condición.

Hinata frunció el ceño ante el descaro, el idiota le había dicho que engordaría tan sutilmente que sintió la ira de la ofensa como una pequeña chica, respiro profundo, no debía discutir con el estúpido de su novio. Corrió el banquillo de la barra americana y balanceo sus pies, ¿cómo le diría a Kageyama lo que quería sin ahogarle con la comida?

—Quieres dejar de mirarme fijamente, me estas poniendo nervioso Hinata — Kageyama había abandonado su tenedor ante el suspiro que el más pequeño había dado, estaban frente a frente, y la tensión del silencio de Hinata le estaba hundiéndole los hombros —. Solo escúpelo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Hinata le miro mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, se reacomodo sobre el banco y tomo una de las manos de Kageyama —.Yo quiero que me ayudes a depilarme aquí —. Y la llevo justo al orificio que continuaba inflamado y húmedo. El semen de Kageyama no había terminado de salir completamente durante la mañana. Los dedos del setter se contrajeron, Hinata había atrapado la mano entre sus muslos.

El vapor de la comida recién hecha siguió elevándose entre ambos, junto a la semi erección naciendo en los pantalones del pijama y el sonrojo bochornoso de Hinata y sus mejillas. Kageyama tuvo esa necesidad irracional, de tumbarle contra el piso y girarlo, estomago contra la madera, cadera erguida y penetrarlo, clavarle la polla de un solo movimiento, abandonado el desayuno, y los rastros de sueño.

Con la saliva volviéndose espesa en su boca, sus labios se abrieron apenas, antes de bajar la mirada y hacer un sonido ronco con su garganta.

—Lo hare, te ayudare. Yo lo hare pero… pero primero comamos —. Titubeo Kageyama, haciendo que Hinata alzara el rostro y le sonriera, abriendo sus piernas para liberarle la mano y girándose de nuevo hacia la barrita américa balanceándose, Kageyama le odio un poquito ante la facilidad con la que recuperaba la compostura.

Las tortitas comenzaron deslizarse por su garganta, disolviéndose con café y leche. Kageyama solo podía pensar en abrirle las nalgas a Hinata y pasar la máquina de afeitar por su entrada.


End file.
